What I've Been Waiting For
by purplepagoda
Summary: Another chance encounter on the elevator. Will Daniel's crazy ranting make Wilhelmina face her feelings, or will she push him further away? Is he crazy? Could they ever really be a couple?
1. Truth Hurts

He jumps onto the elevator just before the doors close. She looks at him and groans. "Joy," she says to herself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to have to wait on the next elevator."

"Why did you have to get on with me?"

"Wilhelmina we're the only people left in the entire building."

"You don't know that," she points out.

"At the very least we're the last people left on our floor."

"I'll give you that, just stay on your side this time. I don't want a repeat of the last time we were on the elevator alone together."

"I'll be on my best behavior."

"You're not going to try and kiss me again?"

"No. I don't enjoy being punched, but I know that you enjoyed it."

"You're right I did enjoy punching you, that's no secret, though."

"I think that you enjoyed the kiss."

"I most certainly, did not."

"Really? If you didn't get even the slightest bit of enjoyment out of it, then why didn't you push me away."

"Because I was too shocked to do anything."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"Do I?"

"As much as you hate to admit it we'd actually make a pretty good pair."

"The bitch, and the wimp?"

"I try to carry on a conversation with you and... you know what, forget it."

"No, what were you saying?"

"Why does it matter? You're not interested."

"I am, for the entertainment value, at the very least."

"Think about it you're dominant."

"And you're way too submissive."

He locks his jaw, but continues despite his irritation, "We're yin and yang."

"What is your point?"

"We want the same things."

"I hardly thinks so."

"You want to be in charge of Meade, and so do I."

"Who said I wanted to be in charge of Meade?"

"You've always wanted to be in charge of Meade, you just didn't always know it."

"I won't deny it, I do want to be in charge of Meade."

"You want someone you can trust..."

"I don't think you'll be winning the boy scout award for trustworthiness anytime soon."

"I am trustworthy."

"Moving on," she suggests.

"We know what buttons to push to set the other one off, and which ones to push to calm the other one down. We both have very dysfunctional relationships with our families."

"I guess that is true."

"We want stability. We work hard, but it would be nice to have someone to come home to."

"I don't need someone to come home to."

"You need someone to satisfy your needs."

She doesn't reply.

"We'd both like to have a family."

"It's a little late for me, now."

"It's never too late. I know that I sound completely crazy, but just think about it."

"Aren't you having some fling with your assistant?"

"What?"

"Aren't you sleeping with Amanda."

"I have needs," he defends himself

The elevator doors open, and they steps off. They walk parallel to each other, until they reach the lobby doors. She goes to the right, and he goes to the left. They get into their cars, and head home. Wilhelmina tosses and turns that night. When she finally falls asleep she dreams.

_She opens her eyes, and looks around her room. It's still dark. She adjust her position in her bed. She pulls her hand out from under the covers and lays it on something in the center of the bed. She notices a man lying in bed next to her, with his back turned to her. She scoots close to him, and places her left hand on his shoulder. She notices the cold, metal bands around her left ring finger. She hears footsteps coming toward the bedroom. She watches as a small figure appears in the doorway. It crawls over the foot of the bed, and boroughs between Wilhelmina and the body next to her. The man next to her rolls over, and opens his eyes. Wilhelmina stares at Daniel for a moment. Daniel casts his gaze onto the little girl between them. "Baby what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be in your bed?" "I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you please?" "It's up to your mom," he tells her. "Of course you can," Wilhelmina answers._

Her eyes pop open, and she looks around her room. She sighs in relief when she finds herself, to be alone in her bed. She takes a deep breath, and tries to go back to sleep. She's just getting into a good R.E.M. sleep when her alarm buzzes. She opens her eyes, and feels a little disappointed to find herself in bed alone. _It was just a dream_, she reminds herself. A nice dream, even if Daniel was in it. _It was a nice picture_, she adds. She takes a deep breath, and quickly gets out of bed, trying to forget the dream she'd had only hours earlier.


	2. Love In An Elevator

"You're being awfully quiet this morning," Marc remarks.

"I'm lost in thought I guess."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"I'm just thinking about something weird Daniel said to me the yesterday."

"You'll have to be more specific, Daniel says a lot of weird things."

"I don't know why I'm wasting anytime on it, really..."

"What did he say?"

"He implied that we would make a good couple."

"When?"

"When we were leaving last night."

"You left with him."

"I rode the elevator with him, unfortunately."

"He thought that you guys would make a good couple? Why would he think that?"

"Something about yin and yang, and how we want the same things."

"I can understand that."

"Marc I need your honest opinion..."

He cuts her off, "Wait, you're not seriously thinking about being with him are you?"

"No, but it's a very interesting thought."

"I think that you guys would be lucky to make it out of the bedroom alive."

"But?"

"Don't hate me for saying this, but I won't lie, the thought has crossed my mind before, just as a what if scenario," he admits.

"And what did you come up with?"

"It could go really well, or really, really badly. I know this seems ridiculous, but I could see you guys really happy together, but I could also see you killing one another."

"I had a dream about him."

"A sex dream? I don't want to hear that."

She rolls her eyes, "No it wasn't a sex dream."

"So then what was it about?"

"It's stupid. I don't know why I'm even discussing this with you."

"I've seen you check him out before."

"I don't..."

"You check him out all the time."

She shakes her head.

"Wait, so what was your dream about?"

"It's stupid."

"Tell me, I'm dying to know. Did you dream about killing him?"

"Not last night."

"So what did you dream?"

"I dreamt that we were married."

"You were married to... Daniel?"

She nods.

"Interesting."

"That's not all," she admits.

"What else is there?"

"I dreamt that we had a child."

"Together? I'm sure that child would be gorgeous, let's face it Daniel didn't do too bad in the looks department, but..."

"I'm losing my mind."

"Your grip on reality, maybe. But I don't think you're losing your mind...not yet anyway."

"Why am I even thinking about this?"

"I don't know, you do hate him."

"I don't really."

Marc gasps, "You didn't just admit that."

"I just enjoy picking at him, and pissing him off. He's incompetent, but I don't necessarily hate him."

"I'm pretty sure Hell just froze over."

"I'm being foolish, we should get back to work."

"Please," he begs.

Unfortunately, that night when she slips onto the elevator she finds Daniel holding the door for her.

"Maybe I should start taking the stairs."

"Do you know how many flights of stairs that is?" He questions.

"It's good exercise."

"Unless you fall to the bottom. Let's face it, those heels are not made for walking down stairs."

"True, maybe you should start taking the stairs."

"If it really makes you that uncomfortable to ride the elevator with me, alone, then I'll take the stairs."

"No, you don't have to take the stairs."

"You just like to complain."

"I won't deny that."

He looks at her and smiles.

"What?"

"Nothing," he shakes his head.

"No, tell me what you're thinking," she demands.

"I don't think you want to know."

She steps closer to him. "Tell me," she insists.

"I value my life," he admits.

She takes another step closer. "Tell me what that smug-ass look was for, or I'll have to hurt you."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

She takes another step. Her face is less than six inches from his. She looks into his eyes, and he stares back. He waits for a look to tell him to stop, but he doesn't get it. Instead he gets a much different look, and she inches closer. He feels her breath on his neck as she whispers into his ear, "So are you going to tell me what you we're thinking?"

He swallows hard and decides to take a leap of faith. She shivers as his stubble grazes her cheek. He whispers into her ear, "I was just thinking how much better you'd look with your clothes off."

"I see," she manages to choke. She places her palms on the wall of the elevator on either side of him.

_Is she going to kill me, or jump my bones? _He asks himself. She backs away, and he manages to catch his breath. She stops the elevator, and returns to her previous position. He dumps his jacket on the floor. She yanks at his tie, and he tosses her bag on the ground. Before he can give it a second thought, he's unzipping her.

"You don't have to be so gentle," she tells him, "I like it rough."

He smiles as she slips his shirt over his head. Her dress falls to the ground, and she tosses his belt aside. He feels her long red nails dig into his back as he unfastens her bra.


	3. All Messed Up

_A/N: Here is the right chap. I accidentally uploaded a chapter to another story. Sorry for the confusion._

_

* * *

_

He prays that there is no one left in the building as she screams. Before he knows it they're frantically redressing. She presses a button and the elevator lurches back into motion. He's tucking his tie into the breast pocket of his jacket when the doors open. The lobby is empty as they step off. She touches his neck.

"You might want to put some concealer on that," she suggests as she touches the red mark on his neck.

"Maybe you could help me," he baits her.

"Are you asking?"

"I am," he nods.

She stops in the doorway. He turns to her. "Did you forget something?" He questions.

"I was wrong," she answers.

"About what?"

"About you," she admits.

"Oh."

"I'm probably going to hate myself for this, but..." she bites her lip.

"But what?"

"I don't want to be alone."

"Tonight?"

"I don't always want to be alone."

"I can understand that."

She grabs a hold of this collar. She straightens it, and allows her hands to slide down the front of him. She stops when her palms reach his pecks. She looks up at him with a look he had never seen before, from her, at least. She begins to speak, "You were right."

"About what?"

"Wanting the same things."

"I know," he answers arrogantly, "I know you better than I think you do."

"Come home with me," she asks.

He freezes. He looks at her, unsure of whether she's serious or not. He stands before her, completely dumbfounded. She doesn't hesitate to make herself clear. She grabs his hand, and intertwines her fingers in his, she pulls him out the door, onto the street. He gets in the car with her, praying he won't regret his decision in the morning.

The buzzer on the alarm clock wakes him up. He instantly realizes that it isn't his alarm clock. He feels movement in the bed, as she rolls over to turn the alarm clock off. He rolls over as she swings her feet over the edge of the bed. "Five more minutes," he begs.

"Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up in a little while."

"No. Stay with me for five more minutes."

She climbs back into bed, and stares at him. "Why?" she asks.

"I'm not ready to give this up, not yet."

"Do you really think this can last?"

"Why not?"

"The sex is great, but what are people going..."

"I don't care what people think, or say."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"I don't know how this is going to work, but I'm willing to try," she admits.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?"

"I am a bitch."

"You're not a complete bitch."

"You're only saying that because..."

He cuts her off, "No I'm not. You have some very good qualities."

"I'd love to hear this."

"For example when you love someone you'd do anything for them."

"That's true."

"I know."

"You know this doesn't mean that I'm going to be any less of a bitch to you at work, right?"

"I know," he smiles.

"I really do have to get up now."

"What are you going to wear today?"

"I don't know, do you have a suggestion?"

"Just one."

"What?"

"Wear that," he answers.

She rolls her eyes at him as she wanders into the bathroom in her black lace bra, and panties.

He calls after her, "Maybe you could put on a pair of heels, then it would be an outfit."

She throws the bra out of the bathroom door.

"Or you could wear nothing at all, I'd be ok with that too."

"You're such a pig," she tells him.

"Are you going to save me any hot water?" he questions as she turns on the shower.

"Probably not," she admits.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Pretty sure, why?"

"Then I guess I'll just have to shower _with_ you."

"No one is stopping you."

Daniel and Wilhelmina arrive at Mode within minutes of each other. Betty, and Marc are standing by reception when Wilhelmina breezes past them. She doesn't comment on Betty's clothing, or yell at Marc. Betty and Marc look at each other questioningly.

"Was she smiling?" Betty questions, "Or baring her teeth?"

"I think she was actually smiling."

"I wonder why."

"Maybe she got lucky last night," Marc says without thinking.

"Yeah, maybe."

Marc eyes bug out.

"What?" Betty questions him.

"Nothing, I've got to go," he answers as he runs towards Wilhelmina's office.

He steps into her office, and closes the door behind him.

"Is someone chasing you?" Wilhelmina asks calmly from behind her desk.

"No."

"So then why are you running?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Says the woman with a big goofy grin on her face."

"The only one with a big goofy grin on their face is Daniel, but I'm pretty sure that his face is permanently frozen that way."

"Is that how his face looked last night when you were screwing him senseless?"

"Excuse me?"

"You slept with him, didn't you?"

"Don't be absurd," she furrows her brow.

Marc makes a gagging noise, "Really? You're that desperate?"

"I'm not desperate."

"You screwed Daniel."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to, you're smile said it all."

"All I'm going to say is that if I were you I wouldn't lean against the wall in the elevator."

"What?"

"Nothing. If that's all you came in here for you can go now. I do have work to do, and I'm sure that you do too. If you don't I'll find you some."

"Uh..."

"Goཀ" she demands.

He scurries away with his tail between his legs.


End file.
